Birth by sleep Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, & Energy
by Sasunaru-Everblue
Summary: Pyrus, Ignis, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra were just five kids aiming to be keyblade masters. But it threatens to destroy their friendship as well. What's with these mysterious creatures? And those two jerks? What's up with Iggy & Pyrus's past! This is the prequel to Kingdom Hearts: Two Keybearers!
1. Birth of Sky, Rebirth of Wind

_I own nothing whatsoever!_

_Destiny Islands..._

The island was bathed in the glow of the setting sun as night started to descend upon it's inhabitants. One figure stood near the edge of land looking out towards the setting sun.

"This world is just too small..."

_Nightime..._

A hunched, elderly man in a black hooded cloak shook his head as he looked at a figure wrapped in a white blanket. '_He is too weak.' _He picked up the boy and held him under his arm. He held up his hand and opened a swirling portal of darkness.

The man stepped out of the portal onto a tropical beach, darkened by the cool night. A rush of nostalgia hit him, but he ignored it and walked on a crudely made wooden bridge. He stopped on a tiny "island" in front of a severely bent tree with star shaped fruit.

The man stared into the distance, the endless expanse of ocean waters. He slowly looked around at the island, taking in all that he saw. And he moved to a platform that branched from the main island setting the bundle on a curved tree.

"There, you see? An empty world, like a prison," He addressed the blanket laden figure. "I imagine you'll feel right at home." He knew the figure would not respond to him, but continued to watch it, as if expecting something to happen.

The figure was in fact, a boy. His golden-blonde, windswept, spiky hair fluttered softly in the breeze. His dead looking eyes were staring intently at the white sand. It seemed, the boy was losing the will to live. He slowly closed his eyes, done with life…

"There, you see? An empty world, like a prison," he said. "I imagine you'll be right at home."

_Dive Into the Heart..._

An infinite sea of darkness...

"_Hey, where am I?"_

A light in the darkness...

"_Who's there?"_

The light grows overtaking the seemingly infinite space of darkness before that's all there is.

The boy fell through, what felt like water, but he was still able to breathe. The white blanket dissolved from his body, revealing himself to be shirtless. Falling further into down into the light the boy, with silver gray pants and boots. He continued to fall endlessly it seemed. His body twisted, and he opened his eyes. He stood on a giant, blank, white platform. However, a quarter of it seemed to be broken off, and was slowly dissolving away.

He looked around, clearly confused. The small voice started to speak to him again.

_I'm a brand new heart._

"But this is-" the boy started.

"Why are you in my heart?"

_The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance..._

_and followed it here._

The boy lifted his hand to his chest. "Yeah. That was my light. But my heart is fractured." He turned his head to the broken piece of the station. "And now, the little I have left is slipping away."

_Then you should join your heart with mine._

"Huh?"

The white platform started to glow brightly, and began to fill the broken quarter. The boy felt a soothing warmth fill his chest. _Now, our hearts have touched, _The light filled the platform to a perfect circle. _Nothing else will slip away. And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did._

The boy clenched his fist to his chest, and closed his eyes. "Right. Thanks."

_It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is..._

"_Open the door_."

The platform changed, becoming whole showing the picture of the boy with a guard over the shirt he now wore. A rock formation in the background of the picture now shown on the platform with a green outline near the edge. He looked to be sleeping.

_Destiny Island..._

The cloaked man took one last glance to the bundle on the tree before turning away. He heard the rustle of fabric and turned back to it.

He turned the boy's hand was raised behind him. What seemed to be little eddies circled his hand, until a strange looking weapon manifested itself in his hand. It had a morphed handle with wing-like teeth. A small keychain dangled from its handle, and had a small pendant that looked like a tiny tornado.

The man seemed delightfully surprised. "Ah. A Keyblade?"

The "Keyblade began to sprout a small ball of light, emiting a meaningful glow. The glow intensified before shooting a beam of light curving toward the sky before it stopped seemingly hitting nothing.

The boy opened his eyes, and the sparkling lights in the sky were reflected in his dull blue eyes.

The man in the black cloak smiled viciously, and chuckled darkly. _He might still be of use after all… But, I'll need a backup… _He began to think to himself. _A search for such a heart like his… it might take some time…_


	2. The storm and Flame

_Six months later…_

A girl entered the Land of departure, her hair was as black as night and went to her hips, her side-bangs had streaks of red in them, her eyes were a bright green. She wore a white dress with flames(not real ones!) on the bottom and the design was red lightening. She looked in her teens.

The girl's hand rested on a boy's shoulder, he had messy golden blond hair that seemed to defy gravity in some places, his eyes were a deep blue, but seemed blank. He wore a white shirt with a red swirl design, similar to that of a flame, and with the shirt, he wore blue shorts. He was obviously younger than the girl.

The girl murmured quietly to the boy and ran up to two men. One had a silver beard and golden eyes that made you want to shiver, and he was bald. The other wore a white, red lined haori with a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wore a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also had jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek. He had a mustache and a soul patch beard.

As they spoke, the boy just stood there.

All of a sudden, the conversation stopped and the girl led them back to the youngest in the hall. "This is him." She said softly. "My little brother."

Slowly, the boy looked up, the man with the scars said warmly, "Welcome."

The golden-eyed man smirked sharkishly, "Yes, welcome indeed."

_Two years later…_

_Ventus's Room..._

Plants, pictures toys and an orb decorated the room along with books, scales a small lamp, a mask, and a telescope. On the bed of the room near the window laid a boy of about fifteen as he stared up at the ceiling appearing to be bored.

He sat up before looking out his window in excitement. Stars flashed by in the night sky making for a dazzling show.

"A meteor shower!" he exclaimed before jumping of the bed and running toward the door.

He ran across the hall before banging his fists on another door.

"Open up! C'mon open up! You've gotta see this!" There was no response. Ventus puffed up his cheeks before stepping back and made an attempt to tackle the door. But as soon as he got near it, the door opened and Ventus crashed into the room. How cliché… There was a small cry of: "Ven!" as he fell on the comfy bed in the room.

The room he landed in was decorated with tons of synthesis crystals, with red walls, a glowing red sphere in the corner, along with book shelves, a dresser, and lots of Keyblade diagrams.

Ventus sat up and grinned at the younger boy standing in front of him. Pyrus,(the other blonde boy.) now thirteen, was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. His blonde hair still seemed to defy gravity as it stuck out messily in every which way. His attire had changed since the first day he came to the Land of Departure. He now wore an orange and blue sleeveless vest unzipped over a black zip up turtleneck with no sleeves. The zipper had a small spiral flame-like symbol. His pants were a dark orange color with black pouches strapped to either side of his legs. The pants stopped around his ankle and led to black and silver shoes with straps over the zipper in the center. He wore blue gloves on either hand and, like the Ven, had a guard armor on his arm. But it stopped halfway down his arm with warm colors. He also had burn scars on each side of his face right below his eyes now, they curved up.

"Is there a reason as to WHY you almost broke down my door?" Pyrus asked him with a grin

"Actually there is," Ventus replied to him. "There's a meteor shower out tonight!"

His eyes widened. "Really? No way!" He ran to his bed next him and looked out the window.

"You're right!" he said happily.

"C'mon let's go!" With that, he grabbed the younger's wrist and ran out the door. Pyrus grabbed something from his dresser and ran along with Ven out the door.

-STUPID LINES!-!

Thanks for reading, review, I own nothing!


	3. Wayfinders

After running through the training grounds, fooling around in the process, Pyrus and Ventus stopped at the largest cliff in the Land of Departure. "Wow…" they both whispered in unison as they stared up at the dancing stars in the sky.

The night sky, filled with stars overlooked the expanse of land. The moss covered mountains, with lights littering the walk ways in the surrounding area.

Near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the castle in the distance was a bench that seemed oddly placed as nothing but light poles were in the area.

Both of them lay on the soft grass and watched the sky. "Why does this seem so, familiar?" Ventus said to himself quietly.

"I dunno." Pyrus replied airily, staring upwards

Neither noticed when they both fell asleep. What seemed like two seconds later, Ven opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned and lay back down. A girl's face greeted him.

"Whoa!" He sat back up, startled. He accidently woke up Pyrus, and he sat up rubbing his eyes cutely. Ventus turned around and saw Aqua standing in front of him and Pyrus. She giggled at him, causing Ventus to say: "Gimme a break, Aqua!"

"Ven! You hopeless sleepyhead," she scolded. "Y'know, you should've at least brought a blanket. Or you shouldn't drag Pyrus with you."

Pyrus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"But did I dream that place up?" Ventus said. "It had really felt like and been there looking up at the stars…"

Aqua, a girl that appeared to be about sixteen, had short, bright blue hair that spiked out at the left side, and soft blue eyes. She wore a black and blue halter top, black shorts, and black stockings. Long blue ribbons hung from her hips, and she wore white sleeves with a small amount of armor on each, and tan fingerless gloves. Two pink intersecting straps crossed over her chest attached by the same badge the young man wore, although hers was silver. She also wore armored boots.

Aqua ruffled his already out of control hair, "Except you've always lived here with us."

"Yeah I know!"

He stood and walked toward the cliff edge before sitting down Aqua and Pyrus following him.

Ventus turned to Aqua. "Hey Aqua,"

She turned toward him. "Hm?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are?" he began. "Where light comes from?"

Pyrus blinked at his friend. "Well that was somewhat random!"

"Hmm... Well, they say-" she began.

"That every star up there is another world," a new, deep voice interrupted.

The three turned to face him. With brown pants that widen towards the bottom, with the top black with a golden symbol of a heart, that covered the meeting center of the belt he wore. A gray and black muscle shirt with straps similar to Aqua except differentiating only in color and length. An arm guard the started at the shoulder and went all the way to the hand with a mix of various golds, bronze and black. Brown hair that spiked in the center of his head and at he tips of the hair that lay flat, with tan skin that suited his namesake. Seeming to be the oldest of the three, around seventeen, he made his way over towards the other two.

"Terra," Aqua said.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own," he said while walking toward them. "The light is their hearts. And it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

Ventus looked confused. "What? I don't get it."

"In other words, they're just like you & Pyrus." Terra said with amusement in his voice.

"Huh?" Pyrus queried.

"What does THAT mean?" Ventus said, slightly affronted.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now," he whined.

"Oh stop whining Ven, I'm sure he was just messing with you," a new voice said.

They all turned to the person who spoke.

It was a girl with long black hair and red-streaked side-bangs. Her eyes were a bright green. She wore a white shirt with tears in the short sleeves, where the tears were, you could see the arm guard, which was an electric yellow and continued down her arm and stopped three inches above her elbow. She wore a black skirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs, at the top of the skirt ran red straps around her waist. She wore black boots and her shirt also had a red hood.

She was just as tall as Aqua and was around sixteen years of age. She made her way to the four of them with a light bounce in her step.

"Hey, Ignis." Aqua greeted

"What was it that Terra said that got you riled up anyway?" Ignis asked, nodding at Aqua with a smile.

"Terra won't explain what he said. I think he was making fun of us," Ventus said.

Ignis just looked between them as they continued their argument.

"You're too young to know now," Terra said.

"Quit treating me like a kid."

Their argument was broken by the giggling of Iggy and Aqua.

"Huh? What you two laughing at?" Terra demanded, slightly annoyed.

"We can't help it." Ignis said between giggles.

"It's just; you too would make the _weirdest _brothers!" Aqua finished before erupting into more giggles.

The girls continued to laugh at their confused looks.

"They have a point ya know," Pyrus said. "You two being brothers would probably be about as weird as the master suddenly break out into song and dance."

At that little joke they all stared at him before laughing themselves.

They eventually all sat at the cliffs edge to watch the meteor shower

-Evil, wicked lines!—

After staring up at the stars, Aqua suddenly stood up. "Oh yeah," she began. "Terra, Iggy, we have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow!"

She reached behind her and pulled out five star shaped pendants. One blue, another green, the other yellow, another was white, and the last one red. "I made us all good luck charms!"

She tossed the yellow one to Terra, the green one to Ventus, the red to Ignis(AKA Iggy) and the white one to Pyrus. "Pyrus and I get one too?" Ven asked happily.

"Of course! One for each of us." The five of them held their charms in a circle.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit," Aqua said. "And the fruit's supposed to represent an unbreakable connection."

She walk past the bench as she spoke before stopping to explain the purpose of the charms.

"So as long as you and you're friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

She turned around to them "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oi, sometimes you are such a girl," Terra said.

"A very insightful girl Terra," Iggy said as she looked at her charm. "You could learn a thing or two from her."

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua asked indignantly.

Before he could answer and dig himself a deeper grave, Ventus spoke up.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" he said with a rather disappointed look.

"Well, that's yet to be seen," She said as she walked over to them. "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Pyrus asked.

She chuckled a bit before answering. "An unbreakable connection!" She said dramatically as she held her charm up to the sky.

-That was one of my favorite moments—

Ventus and Pyrus stared up at the sky for a long while until their concentration was broken by Terra's voice.

"Hey, we're gonna head back," Terra said startling the boys out of their thoughts.

"Are you coming?" Ignis asked.

"Uh-huh!" Pyrus turned towards his friends

"Yeah. Me too!" Ven said, turning as well.

They quickly ran over to catch up with them as they turned to head back.

-Ven is so cute!—

Aqua stood, staring up at the stars and held her Wayfinder in front of her chest, and whispered: "Together, always…"

She quickly ran back to catch up with the others.

_That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars._

-If this was a video game you'd have to choose between the five!—

"Thank you so much for reading!" The author said with a grin, "I really appreciate it, I own nothing except Pyrus and Ignis. Review!"


	4. Mark of Mastery

_**Mysterious Tower...**_

"Whoa!" exclaimed the mouse like creature as he rode the wave of water… on a book?

He rode on for a few more moments before being swept away, the wave carrying him toward a raging whirlpool. He screamed as he was dragged down before being suspended in the air as the area changed into a study where he proceeded to fall on butt.

He made his way over to a man in the chair before him while rubbing his head from his embarrassing fall.

The man in question, an elderly but stern looking man in a blue cloak and pointed hat and long gray hair and beard, look at the mouse with calculating eyes.

"Mickey," he spoke. "I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

The mouse, now known as Mickey, looked on curiously as the stars outside the window shined on.

_**Land of Departure...**_

The sun shone through the stained glass window as the day made itself known. The room looked to be a massive audience chamber, with white and blue walls that had gold designs decorating them. The floor, an earthy brown color with its own design that matched the window.

A small platform at the end of the chamber held three chairs, two of them holding people in them, while just in front stood three characters. And off to the side stood a slightly smaller one all standing at attention.

Ignis, Terra, and Aqua stood bolt upright in the castle's audience chamber. Pyrus and Ventus stood at the side talking quietly.

"Who are you rooting for?" Ventus whispered to him.

"All of them silly!" he whispered back.

The both of them stopped talking when they felt eyes on them. They turned to one of the ones filling a chair. The older man, who was balding with a small tuft of a silver beard and yellow eyes stared at them with a creepy smile, and his golden eyes burning into them. He wore a black trench coat that covered a white button up collared shirt, with white gloves and black pants and boots.

He quickly stood back at attention, before he could be caught when the other person stood from his seat and walked forward.

He had graying black hair and mustache with a stern look crossing his face. He wore a white outer trench coat with a brown outline, silver straps over a blue shirt that led to midnight blue armor. He had cream colored pants with metallic shoes and had a scar on his right eye and left cheek. He looked at the three gathered in front of him with a measuring stare before speaking. It was Master Eraqus.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one or two but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates..." he began. "But this is neither a competition not a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark."

He looked over them as he spoke, seeing the determination in each one's eyes.

"I trust you are ready."

"Yes, Master!" they answered.

"Then let the examination begin!" he said as he lifted his weapon. With a white and gray handle with a gray blade with teeth that looked like an E, he summoned orbs of light for the three to combat.

Ignis, Aqua, and Terra summoned their Keyblades. Aqua's was decorated with whites and blues, and a diamond shaped blade. Terra's had a long reach, and was colored a rusty gold color, and rectangular teeth. Iggy's handle guard looked like a flaming heart, with a white handle. Its neck was long, with decorations of blue and yellow bolts of lightning, and sharp teeth that looked like an animal's fangs. Its keychain was a tiny lightning bolt and flame combined.

As they fought the orbs of light, a sudden dark force covered them, and two of them flew toward Ventus and Pyrus.

Aqua yelled "Ven!" at the same time Ignis yelled "Pyrus!"

They both summoned their Keyblades, and quickly smacked them away.

Pyrus's keyblade had an orange guard with a ruby blade, one side half of the symbol of his zipper, the other half four knife like prongs jutting forth

"Don't worry about us," Ven said. "You guys focus on the exam!"

"But Ven, you and Pyrus are in danger here!" she argued. "Go wait in your rooms."

"No way! We've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" Pyrus shot back.

"They can take care of themselves," Terra reassured Aqua and Iggy. "They've been out there training just as hard as us."

"Yeah!"

"Stay sharp, Ven, Pyrus." Aqua said.

Terra was the tank of the five of them. He specialized in slow, hard-hitting attacks, that almost always hit their marks.

Aqua was the mage, of the group. She used graceful, magic based attacks.

Ventus used swift, wide ranged attacks, and threw in average powered wind attacks.

Ignis used strategy, she found a way to eliminate several at once. She was definitely the strategist.

Pyrus attacked wildly at any light that he saw. He did his best with close range. He was the unpredictable one.

It wasn't long before they were all gone, the task itself not being all that difficult with all of them working together.

When they finished, the three stood back in front of Master Eraqus as he spoke.

"That was, unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold, which brings us to your next trial."

It was a moment before he spoke again.

"Now, each of you will face each other in combat. Because there are three of you, you each will fight twice. First Ignis will face Aqua, then Terra, before the two of them fight," he said before turning to Iggy.

"I'm having you fight twice in a row Ignis, because out of the three of you, you're the one with the most stamina."

It was true. Ignis was the one that lasted the longest in all of the spars that they had in the past. Not to say that she always won, she was just able to keep going even after the others had exhausted themselves.

"Yes Master," they responded before they made their way across the audience chamber. Ignis and Aqua faced each other while Terra made his way next to Ven and Pyrus.

"Who do you think will win?" Pyrus asked.

"Not sure, shh," he quieted Pyrus as the Master spoke.

"Remember, there are no winners," he said sending a glance their way. They had the good sense to look cowed before sharing a look.

"Only truths," he continued, "for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

As he said this, the girls got into battle position.

"Begin!"

They quickly rushed at each other where their blades clashed against each other. Aqua knew she was at a slight disadvantage strength wise and continued her assault with quick vicious strikes only to be met by Iggy's own strikes.

She managed to parry them before jumping back to get some distance and launching several blasts of ice toward her. Ignis quickly put up a barrier made of electricity before charging at her to continue her attack.

This went on for quite some time before Iggy manage to slip past Aqua's guard and knock the keyblade from her hands and placing her own near her neck.

"Do you surrender?" Ignis asked somewhat out of breath.

She took a moment before answering, thinking of all her options and coming up with none.

"Yes"

Iggy quickly removed her blade from her friend's neck and helped her up from the ground.

"Nice fight, you almost had me at one point," Ignis complimented.

"Yeah, I'll get you next time," she joked as they made their way over to the Master.

He had his eyes closed in thought before calling Terra forward for his match against Ignis.

"Begin!"

This time Ignis stood while she watched Terra charge at her. They had spared enough that they both knew each other's style pretty well considering all the times they spared, Ignis knowing that this was the kind of opening that Terra would take quickly backpedaled to dodge the flurry of attacks that were launched upon her.

While seemingly backed into a corner, Iggy propelled herself into the air while shooting three Thunders from her keyblade. As she landed on the other side of Terra, the three beams had wrapped around Terra while binding him in place.

Before he could attempt to break free, Ignis quickly launched him across the room separating her hold on the beams. Terra, while caught off guard, managed to right himself in the air for an easy and somewhat graceful landing.

They both looked at each other before going at it again. It took a while but Iggy eventually began to tire. Terra, seeing this, managed to overpower her and force her to the ground.

"Okay okay, you win Terra," Ignis said as she slowly picked herself up. "You won't next time I can promise you that much."

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming."

They both walked up to the Master who again said nothing, before calling Aqua up to fight Terra. Terra and Aqua stood opposite each other, and held up their Keyblades.

Terra and Aqua fought each other in a heated battle. Aqua blocked and dodged most of Terra's attacks and made a lunge toward his throat. Terra jumped back and felt a strange feeling overcome him. He looked down and saw his hand covered in a dark aura. He dismissed it and dodged another attack from Aqua. Neither they, Ignis, Pyrus, Ventus, nor Eraqus noticed the leer that came from Xehanort's direction.

As Aqua and Terra fought, Ignis took her time to observe the man sitting next to the Master. Xehanort, his name was.

He gave Iggy a chill just looking at him, from the yellow eyes to the slightly malicious look on his face. He seemed somewhat familiar to her but before she could think any more on it, she was distracted by the presence of darkness coming from the fight. It was only for a moment, just a moment but she caught it, and from the look of things so did the Master.

As the fight concluded Iggy joined them as they made their way back to stand before Master Eraqus.

-Whoo!—

"Oww, my neck!" Disasré elbowed me and I said. "I OWN NOTHING! I KNOW, SAD RIGHT?"


	5. The problem at hand

"I own nothing, sob, sob, sob!"

-Never!—

Both Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort stood before them.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision," Master Eraqus said. "Terra, Ignis, and Aqua, you all performed commendably. However, only Aqua and Ignis have shown the Mark of Mastery."

At this, Ignis gave a gasp, not at the fact that she passed, but at the fact Terra did not.

As he said that, Terra's face fell in shock and disappointment.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all." He turned toward the girls. "Aqua, Ignis, as our newest Keyblade Masters, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." As he spoke, Xehanort walked away Eraqus following behind.

Both Ignis and Aqua turned to Terra, Pyrus and Ventus making their way over to the three of them.

"Hey…" Aqua began.

"Terra, are you alright?" Iggy said quietly.

Ventus ran toward them. "Terra, I'm sorry…"

"I honestly don't think it was enough of a reason to disqualify you from being a master," Pyrus said. "It wasn't even like you didn't control it, it just sort of slipped out," he finished a bit lamely.

"The darkness… Where did it come from?" Terra questioned.

-It's okay, Terra.—

Xehanort walked in the hallway and stopped in front of a boy. He wore an organic looking body suit, and was holding a mask covered in black glass.

"What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort asked him.

"He ain't gonna cut it," he said coldly. "Someone's gotta break that loser in."

"What about the girl?" Xehanort continued.

"She's got the requirements, but she's still weak. I'd better try to loosen her up…"

"Not here you won't," Xehanort replied. "I have to keep up appearances. And Pyrus?"

It was a minute before he spoke.

"He's strong, stronger then he was before. But not yet, he's still not strong enough. You sure I can't do anything yet?" he said.

"Not quite yet. You'll know when. But be subtle about it."

The figure snorted before speaking.

"I know that. They just need a little incentive to leave home. The girl will follow," he spoke before the continued on their way.

-Back to the five-

"Sorry... but I need some time alone." Terra said.

They stared at him as he walked off with pity in their eyes.

-Okay, with Terra—

As he sat at the base of the stairway to the castle, he contemplated what had just happened.

_There's darkness within me... So what does that matter? _"I know I'm strong enough to hold it back." He said to himself outloud.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes... You are indeed strong."

He turned to see Master Xehanort making his way towards him.

"The darkness is nothing to fear."

"Master Xehanort..."

He continued on as if Terra hadn't spoken.

"And yet... how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train with him forever and still, you'd never be a Master in his eyes."

He started.

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it I have failed to learn?" Terra pleaded.

Xehanort continued past him.

"You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled."

Terra quickly stood at attention.

"Yes. Thank you, Master."

Bells tolled in the background taking him by surprise. He quickly turned and ran back inside never seeing Xehanort disappearing into a corridor of darkness.

-Ven—

Ventus lay in his bed swinging a wooded sword with the name Terra on it. Iggy and Aqua where talking to the Master about something and Terra was off sulking.

He looked at his sword once more before hearing bells toll. He quickly jumped up and ran towards the door only for a voice to stop him.

"Better hurry Ventus."

"Huh? Who are you?"

He turned around to see someone leaning against his desk. The figure had a helmet that covered his face, but by the voice you could tell it was male. He had black and red outfit that looked like the muscles in the body with a wrap around his waist and matching black and red boots.

"Or you'll never see Terra again."

"What?" Ventus said. "Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want."

He spoke again.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person."

"Look- whoever you are- you don't know the first thing about Terra," Ventus said. "Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?"

He started walking before speaking again.

"Oh grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"

A portal of darkness opened before the masked figure before he slowly walked into it leaving Ventus with his thoughts.

_Flashback_

Ventus and Terra practicing strikes with their keyblade.

Terra telling Ventus off for getting into trouble.

The both of them laughing together.

_Flashback ends._

"Terra!" the blond cried in distress as he ran out of his room.

-Pyrus's turn!—

Pyrus frowned, he knew he shouldn't leave Terra to sulk, but he really needed to train. He slashed the dummies in front of him. He knew that Terra must really be stung, being a Keyblade Master was his dream! It was all of theirs.

"Fuming?" queried a feminine voice.

Pyrus swirled around, to see a girl, wearing armor. She had cropped black hair and golden eyes. She wore a mask, so if she didn't have it on the next time you saw her, you'd have a hard time recognizing her.

"Who are you?" Pyrus said wearily.

The girl smirked, "I should be asking the same of you."

"What are you talking about?" The blond narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph, so ignorant."

Pyrus started when he heard bells toll. "Look, lady. I've had it with your mind games! I'm leaving." He turned and began to run towards the Audience chamber.

"I think you should stay and listen, Pyrus."

The boy stopped and turned, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Pyrus. For example, you're the younger brother of Ignis. Your favorite colors are blue and orange. You used to have a small crush on Aqua."

Pyrus blushed as he stuttered, attempting to deny the last tidbit.

The girl chuckled, "My, what a child. You really should learn to be a bit more honest with others."

"You callin' me a kid?" Pyrus growled.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, duh, that's what I said, moron."

"Oi! You wanna fight or something? Eh, lady? You come for a fight?"

"Oh, please. How immature." She snorted arrogantly. "Boys."

"Whaddya got against boys?" Pyrus hissed.

"Hn, you should hurry up." She said suddenly.

That caught the angry blond by surprise. "Huh?"

"Or you'll be left behind again. Picking up their slack." The girl yawned. "Must get tiresome, and just as troublesome."

"What—what are you talking about?" Pyrus was really caught off guard. "Start making sense!"

"Hm, think about it."

Pyrus shook his head disgustedly. "Whatever, lady. I'm outta here!" And the thirteen-year-old ran off.

The girl snorted once more at his retreating back, "Boys." And she faded into a portal of darkness.

-Audience Chamber—

"... and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Masters, you must always be conscious of-"

Before he could finish the sound of bells interrupted his speech, a light shining behind him.

"What is that?"

Eraqus didn't answer as he turned to walk towards the glimmering light.

"What happened?"

They turned to see Terra approaching them.

"I don't know. Why aren't Ven and Pyrus here?" Aqua answered.

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate," they heard Eraqus say. "Yes, I understand. Farewell."

They stood back at attention when Eraqus turned back to them.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid," he explained. "As you know, he is Master no more... but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern- for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form. Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed.'"

He quickly looked them over before continuing.

"As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked.

"So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces. But your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, Master."

Terra turned to go but Eraqus's final words stopped him.

"Terra, consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?"

"You must know, I care for you like my own son," he said as he walked forward towards Terra. "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You must never forget."

Terra bowed before answering.

"Thank you, Master," he said. "I swear... I will not fail you again."

As he walked off both Aqua and Iggy stared at his retreating form. Aqua with concern, and Ignis with a small smile on her face, knowing her friend would be alright. They both quickly looked back to Eraqus before speaking.

"Master, We'd best be on our way."

As they turned to leave, they all saw Ventus quickly making his way towards the entrance of the the castle.

"Wait Ignis, Aqua."

They both turned back to face Eraqus once more.

"Before you depart, I have one other, well, call it a request, of the utmost priority."

"Yes?"

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery... and I meant it," he began. "However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to- If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

Before Aqua could say anything Iggy spoke out.

"Master, with all due respect, even though Terra has darkness in him, he showed that he could hold it back, he's more than strong enough to do it."

Eraqus closed his eyes before looking at them again.

"Please just do this for me," he said in an almost desperate tone.

"Of course," they said at the same time.

"I would never let that happen," Aqua finished. "I promise you, we will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master."

"I will too. We all care for him, I don't want anything to happen to him anymore than you do Master," Ignis said. "He's not as weak as you think."

-So sweet of them—

"Terra!"

Terra turned to see Ven rushing up to him with distressed look on his face. He placed his hand on his head.

"It's okay," he said before nodding toward him and turning away. He hit the button on his arm guard and in a spectacular display of lights was soon covered in head to toe in gold, red, and brown armor.

"Whoa." Ven said in awe.

With his Keyblade in hand he pointed towards the sky before releasing a beam of energy that formed into a portal. He proceeded to throw his Keyblade in the air and watch as it transformed into a glider before he jumped on it and headed into the portal, disappearing from view.

It was only a moment after Terra had left that Ven decided to follow. Pressing the button on his arm guard.

Like Terra, he too was covered with armor. Gold, blue, and black was the color scheme as he looked himself over before summoning his keyblade and transforming it into a glider. As he hopped on and took off, he heard his name called in the distance.

"Ven!"

"Wait, Ven!"

Ignis and Aqua both raced toward him but were too late to catch him, Eraqus trailing behind them.

Pyrus ran toward the entrance to the castle. He saw Ventus get on his Keyblade glider and fly away. _Ven!_

Without thinking, he activated his armor, which was a mix of blacks and oranges. "I'll get him!" he called. He wore a black cloak and threw his Keyblade into the air. It turned into what looked like a flying skateboard. He jumped on it and flew toward the portal in the sky left behind by Ventus.

"No! They mustn't!" Eraqus exclaimed.

He quickly turned to face the girls.

"You have to bring them back!"

"Don't worry, Master!" Aqua exclaimed without hesitation. She quickly activated her armor and keyblade glider, both a mix of blues and grays, before taking off leaving Ignis and Master Eraqus alone.

Iggy, who wanted a little more information, had stayed behind.

"Master-" she began but was quickly cut off.

"Why are you still here? You need to help Aqua find Ventus and Pyrus!"

Ignis jumped. She had never heard the master speak like this.

"Master," she steeled herself, "Why is it so important for Ven and Pyrus to stay here? I mean I know he's young but he'll be with Terra, and Pyrus is my brother, I'm naturally worried of course, so..."

"I can't explain right now Ignis," he turned to face her with a desperate look on his face before placing his hands on Iggy's shoulders.

"Please just trust me, bring him back."

Ignis stared at her Master for a brief moment before her eyes filled with determination.

"Okay Master, you can count on me."

She stepped forward and activated her own armor, a mix of yellow, red and blue. She turned back to look at Eraqus one more time before activating her Keyblade glider.

She quickly jumped on before following after the others. She couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine as she left her home.

-"Tada, thanks for reading! There's a new language that I speak fluently! Wanna know what it's called? REVEIWS!"

"Bye!" Disasré waves.-


	6. Once upon a dream

Disclaimer: I, as a person own many things. But two things I don't own are Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. It's very sad without those things, but thank goodness i can play around with it and twist it into the image i want it to be.

AN: Okay, I'm just gonna say it now. I can't write a good fight scene to save my life so just bear with me when it gets to those points in the story. Other than that, i have nothing to say but thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

-REVIEW!—

Pyrus found himself floating in what looked and seemed like outer space. But the "sky" was had purple hue, and he barely saw anything. He did see tiny stars twinkling around, but other than that, nothing.

He turned his glider around and saw the Land of Departure. It looked, dimmed for some reason. He drove his glider in its direction, but a powerful barrier knocked him back forcefully.

Once he was able to get his balance back, he shook his head quickly. _Guess that means I'm not gonna be going back home for a while… _He thought sarcastically.

Pyrus turned his glider around and noticed another world, directly north from the Land of Departure. The world's top had a large, white, and regal looking castle standing atop a lush, green forest. The bottom of the world had a demonic looking castle covered in sharp black thorns. There was also a sickening looking green mist floating around it. Floating on top of the white castle were three lights. One red, the other blue and the last one green.

Pyrus felt a painful swell in his chest as he looked at the lights. They reminded him of Iggy, Aqua and Ventus. He shook his head vigorously.

_No, I can't be acting like that. I have to find Ven. Maybe he's there… _He thought determinedly.

He drove his glider to the world, and was blinded by light.

-Haha, I'm sneaky!—

A small portal of light appeared in the sky, and Pyrus drove himself into the sky. He was floating over, what looked like a medieval kingdom. There were people dressed in rather outdated clothes, knights in armor, which weren't as cool as his, and the same castle he saw while he was outside in the Lanes Between.

He dismissed his glider and landed on the roof of a tall building. He dismissed his armor and watched the people in the Kingdom for a few minutes. They seemed, oddly happy. For what reason, he had no idea.

_Maybe I shouldn't be in the kingdom. I could attract some unwanted attention…_

He jumped off the roof and landed clumsily on his feet. He looked around and saw an entrance to the forest. He ran toward it and entered a lush, verdant green forest. There were butterflies and small little woodland creatures everywhere.

He took another step forward and felt a strange presence. He saw small blue blobs floated across the ground and small blue creatures emerged from them. They had a vaguely humanoid appearance, with angry looking red eyes.

Behind them, a large group of fat looking enemies appeared behind them, along with a group of somewhat tall looking humanoid creatures appeared with them.

He summoned his Keyblade and got into his battle stance. "What are these things…?"

He blocked a belly-but by the fat ones and aimed a cross-swipe at the small ones. The humanoid attacked him with its claws, which was somewhat painful. He aimed a counter attack at them, and was able to defeat them. He aimed a fire attack at the small ones, and used Fire Surge on the remaining fat ones, defeating them.

As he killed them, information surged through his mind. The enemies were called… Unversed. The small ones were called Floods, the humanoid ones were called Scrappers, and the fat ones were called Bruisers.

Pyrus dismissed his Keyblade, and continued to walk deeper into the forest. A strange angelic voice was singing somewhere in the forest. He ran towards it and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even more so than Aqua and Ignis.

The girl had long, curly blond hair, and grey eyes. She wore a plain black and grey dress, and no shoes. There was some sort of purity coming from her that Pyrus couldn't quite put his finger on.

Pyrus was about to approach her, but was stopped by an incoming person. It was a rather good looking young man with brown hair and black eyes. He dressed in a grey tunic over a high-collared, long-sleeved black shirt. He wore dark grey pants and knee-high, black boots. He also wears a long, red cape with a high collar, fastened by a golden, circular pin.

The man started to speak with the girl. "Don't you remember? We've met before." He said while holding her hand.

The girl looked confused. "W-We have?"

"Why of course," the man reassured her. "You said it yourself- once upon a dream."

The girl smiled at him, and they walked toward the small lake in the clearing. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I never thought I would meet you," she said. "Outside my dreams that is."

"Who are you? What's your name?" the man replied to her.

"Hmm? Oh, my name… Why, it's-" the girl now looked startled. "Oh, oh no, I can't… Good-bye!"

She started to run away, but was stopped by the man saying: "I must see you!"

"I don't know, maybe someday."

"When? Tomorrow?"

The girl turned around. "Oh no. This evening! At the cottage in the glen." As she said that she ran into the thicket of trees behind her.

-Hm….—

Pyrus continued to walk until he heard a scream. He ran towards the scream and saw the girl from before surrounded by Unversed. A Flood pounced toward her, but Pyrus killed it with a crescent moon slash.

The girl looked at Pyrus. "Oh! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me until they're all gone!" Pyrus said back. "Get to safety; I'll take care of this."

The girl nodded and ran behind the trees.

The Floods sunk into the ground, jumped out and slashed Pyrus with its claws. He hissed in pain and counter attacked; killing them. A new type of Unversed appeared in front of him; it looked like a bird. It had a grey body, with black wings, and happy looking red eyes. It pierced him with its peak and flew high into the sky. Pyrus jumped high and slashed it, causing it to lose altitude, until it hit the ground. He aimed a Fire at it, but at it shot from the tip of his Keyblade, it looked much more powerful than regular Fire. _I've already leveled up to Fira… Sweet!_

Information surged through Pyrus's mind again as the new Unversed's profile was entered into his subconscious. It was called an Archraven.

Pyrus relaxed out of his battle stance and turned toward the trees. "Okay! You can come out now! They're all done for!"

The girl cautiously walked out of the trees and smiled at the blond boy. "Oh thank you for saving me umm… Oh, dear…"

Pyrus grinned at her. "Oh, my name's Pyrus, nice to meet you…" Pyrus trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"I'm Briar Rose, it's so lovely to meet you, Pyrus," the girl replied politely. Briar Rose thought for a moment and turned back to Pyrus. "I hope this won't inconvenience you, but would you please escort me back to my home?"

Pyrus smiled. "Sure! As long as you don't get hurt, but stay behind me, alright?"

Briar Rose nodded in understanding.

Barely any Unversed appeared on their way to Briar Rose's home, which was an adorable little cottage with a homey feeling. As they walked up to it, Rose hurried up to the door yelling "Aunt Flora, Fauna, Merryweather!"

Pyrus noticed different colored lights popping up from the chimney. He blinked slowly. _There's something magical goin' on here… But it doesn't seem evil…_

He followed Rose into the house and noticed two things, a lovely blue dress, and a delicious looking cake on the table. Rose looked shocked and pleased as she ran toward the two things in the room.

"Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Happy Birthday!" a few voices yelled out.

The blonds turned to see three plump elderly looking ladies. One of them wore a faded red dress, with a yellow shawl over her gray hair. The other wore a powder blue dress and a matching hat over her black hair. The last one wore a dress with a lovely shade of green, a dark green hat, and had dark grey hair.

"Oh darlings! This is the happiest day of my life!" Rose said with jubilee.

The three ladies turned toward Pyrus and looked cautious. "Who's this?"

Rose ran in front of her saviour in defense. "Oh, no need to be alarmed, he's my friend! He saved from some monsters in the wood!" she said.

"Yup," Pyrus said. He grinned three ladies. "Name's Pyrus, I'm not going to hurt 'cha!"

"Oh you don't seem bad dear," Fauna, the one in green said.

"I can't wait until you meet him!" said Rose happily. Pyrus grinned, knowing she meant the young man she met in the forest.

The three ladies looked apprehensive. "You mean you met a stranger?"

Rose shook her head. "Oh no, we've met before!"

Flora, the one in red, looked confused. "You have? Where?"

Rose grabbed Pyrus's hands and led him across the room in a sloppy dance (at least in the boy's part) across the room. "Once upon a dream…" she said, well, dreamily.

"Oh, dear," Fauna said anxiously "She's in love!"

"Oh no," Merryweather (blue) said.

"This is terrible!" Flora cried.

Rose and Pyrus stopped dancing. "Why? After all I'm sixteen now," Rose said calmly.

Flora looked at her. "It isn't that dear,"

Fauna walked up to Rose. "You're already betrothed!"

"Betrothed?" Rose and Pyrus asked in unison.

"Since the day you were born-"

"-To Prince Phillip!"

"But to marry a Prince she must be a Princess, right?" Pyrus wondered aloud.

"She is!" Merryweather insisted.

Flora faced Rose. "You are Princess Aurora! And tonight we are taking you back to your father, King Stefan."

"No, I promised to meet him here!"

"I'm sorry, but you may never see that young man again." said Flora.

'Aurora' ran up to her room in tears. As she ran out, Pyrus noticed a black raven fly out the window. He frowned, _Summin' ain't right about that bird._

-You are right, Pyrus!—

After finally convincing Aurora to go, the three ladies, who revealed themselves to be fairies, led Aurora out of their cottage to the castle town. Pyrus insisted to come with them in order to protect his new friend. They snuck up a spiral staircase, and found themselves in front of a rather large door. They opened it, and walked into a rather lovely looking bedchamber. Merryweather locked the door, and Fauna drew the drapes.

Flora sat Aurora down in front of a mirror and crafted a beautiful, but simple three-pronged crown. Aurora looked at herself and began to cry again. Pyrus put his arm around her in comfort as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather left the room.

As Aurora wept, a strange green aura filled the room. Pyrus felt an overwhelming dark power invade the peacefulness of the night. Aurora suddenly stood up, and followed a strange green light. "Oi, Aurora!" Pyrus tried stopping her, but she kept walking toward the light. He even tried slapping her across the face but she continued to walk.

Aurora stopped in a room with a spinning wheel. It glowed green, and spun without anyone powering it. Pyrus looked up and saw a thin, elegant, beautiful, but horrifyingly evil woman in the room. Pyrus held up his Keyblade and made a move toward her, but was thrown back into the wall by a terrible dark force.

The woman noticed his Keyblade and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "So that must be the Keyblade that Xehanort person was talking about…"

Pyrus's eyes widened. "Xehanort!"

"I do not need you here you pitiful child!" the woman cried.

"No way, you leave Aurora alone!" Pyrus cried defiantly.

"Instead of worrying about her, perhaps you should be worrying about the town," the woman said evilly. Cries were heard outside the window in the tower as Pyrus rushed to it. He saw, a gigantic spinning wheel, with an Unversed insignia on it.

"Eh!," Pyrus exclaimed. He jumped out of the window, and ran up to the Unversed. He held up his Keyblade and made a move to attack it. It shot fire a beam of energy from its spindle-like arm at him, which landed. It basted Pyrus back into a wall. "Ow…" It leapt high into the air, which Pyrus dodged with a back flip (AN: Back flips, side flips and front flips are Pyrus's and Iggy's dodge rolls)**.** It unleashed a damaging, short-ranged shockwave that results from the Unversed's landing, from jumping into the air a few moments prior.

Pyrus decided to use Shotlock. He charged up his Ember Beast Shotlock, and aimed it at the Unversed. It was fully charged, and he unleashed it, which caused embers to fly out from the tip of his Keyblade. The Unversed staggered, and left Pyrus an opening to attack. He aimed an Ember Break at its center. It damaged it pretty well, and Pyrus aimed three more quick attacks at its spinning wheel.

Pyrus stopped attacking as he slipped into his Fireheart Command Style. His body became covered in flames, including his Keyblade. His attacks became more spaced out, and every swing he used caused flames to spiral out from his Keyblade. He hit the Unversed two more times, and finished it off with the Fireheart Finish command.

As he defeated it, information surged through his mind again. It was called the Wheel Master.

Strangely, the Wheel Master didn't dissipate in purple flames like the smaller ones did, it just faded away.

_Weird…_ Pyrus thought, scratching his cheek thoughtfully. But then he remembered the reason he came to the castle. _Aurora!_

He jumped on top of trees and rooftops back to the tower. As he got through the window, he noticed Aurora on the floor, unmoving.

"No…" he whispered, despair washing over him. "I'm too late."

Pyrus turned to the fairies, his shoulders low. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I should've protected her, I 'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault dear, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." said Fauna gently.

"But, I want to help! I should-"

"No dear," Flora said sternly. "I can sense something about you; your heart is pure, just like Aurora. Maleficent will go after you. You must leave as soon as possible as to not put yourself in any more danger. Understand?" she finished while grabbing Pyrus's shoulders.

Pyrus sighed sadly. "Okay, I'll leave," he said. "Oh, can you keep an eye out for someone for me?"

"Of course dear, who?" Merryweather asked.

"My friend, his name is Ventus," he replied, his gaze downward. "He's my age and my height. He has spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and he's dressed a bit like me. I just wanna know he's okay. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'll do…"

Fauna smiled at him. "You must love him, don't you?"

Pyrus's head snapped up. "W-what? N-no, I-I don't love him! He's like a brother…"

The three fairies smiled at him. "Pyrus, love is love, 'like a brother' is its own love. Now, hurry dear, leave as quickly as you can!"

Pyrus nodded in agreement. He touched the armor on his shoulder.

He pointed his Keyblade outward, and opened a portal to the Lanes Between. He waved in goodbye to the fairies as he walked to the portal of light.

_Sleep well, Aurora…and—I'm sorry._

-"Sweet, right? NOW REVIEW!"-

Pyrus Obtained:


	7. Believing's enough

"How many times do I have to tell ya? I OWN NOTHING!"

-Blehhh—

Iggy made a quiet landing, slowly taking in her surroundings to get a feel for the world. A forested area, with a well-treated pathway smacked in the middle. She could see a few houses in the far distance behind her, and a castle that stood out against the dark contrast of the night sky.

As she made her way through, she slowly began to hear the sounds of a battle taking place. As she rushed forward, she found Terra of all people taking down the unversed, all the while protecting a young woman, who looked to be a bit distressed.

It seemed that Terra had the situation well in hand, the unversed proving to be no problem for him. So, seeing as she was unneeded at the moment, Ignis boredly stood in the cover of darkness that the trees and greenery provided.

It wasn't until Terra began to speak that Iggy quickly realized that Terra, while amazing in his sword play, was absolutely hopeless when it came to comforting women.

"I can't believe," she sobbed. "Not anymore."

While the young woman was in tears pouring her heart out, Terra stood there looking confused. Ignis was about to intervene, after all she is a girl, when the option was taken out of her hands.

As a fine mist with a glittering light appeared, a comforting voice spoke out the the distressed girl.

"Strength of heart is important," it said. "But that's not all you need."

"There's nothing left to believe in," she argued. "Nothing."

"Nothing, my dear?" it continued as the mist seemed to condense and converge around the girl. "Oh, now, you don't really mean that."

The figure finally took shape as it spoke, forming into an elderly looking woman with short white hair, and a blue cloak.

"Oh... but I do. It's just no use."

"Nonsense!" she said. "If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am."

As she stood up, pulling the young girl with her, she continued to speak as if comforting a young child.

"Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball?" she began. "Oh, but I'm not-"

"Of course you are," she interrupted. "But we'll have to hurry."

The girl, Terra, and Iggy, who was still hiding in the brush, looked on confusedly as she took out a slender white stick and asked, "Now, what were those magic words?"

She paused for a brief moment before she spoke again.

"Oh yes..."

She walked past the two and proceeded to wave the stick as it began to glow while speaking.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

In a stunning display of magic that Iggy thought even Aqua would be hard pressed to reproduce, the magic she performed enchanted a small pumpkin until it grew large enough to house a person or two, before becoming a white carriage complete with horse and an escort.

As both the girl and Terra examined the display of magic, one with more enthusiasm than the other, Ignis slowly walked out of her hiding place, also taking in the wonderful display that the elderly woman cast.

As she heard a gasp, both she and Terra turned to the blond girl to find that her previously ruined outfit was perfectly mended and more impressive than before and her hair also done in an elegant manner.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. It's a beautiful dress."

"That it is," Ignis said startling them all but the elderly lady. She had a feeling she'd known he was there from the beginning. Kind of like how the Master had always known when Pyrus'd done something stupid.

"Why, it's a dream come true," she said while turning back to the other woman.

As Ignis walked forward, she heard Terra whisper to her.

"How long have you been here?"

She looked Terra over before answering, "Not long, just got here after you finished off those unversed. Nice job by the way."

Terra said nothing but his arrogant smirk said more than words ever could. That was until Iggy slapped him upside the head. However before he could make a retort, the almost one sided conversation was interrupted by the two women in front of them.

"... I'm afraid this can't last forever," she finished while looking at the younger girl.

"You'll have only till midnight, and then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before."

The younger girl walked over for a brief hug before speaking.

"Yes, I understand."

She quickly made her way into the carriage before heading off in the direction of the castle.

"Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it?" Ignis heard Terra say.

"Do you think she could be one of the princesses that the Master talked about?" Ignis asked.

He ignored her and faced the woman while asking, "What did you do? I can hardly tell she's the same person."

He got another slap to the head for that. As the woman turned to face them she asked them a question that made Iggy's previous assumption about her knowing she was there earlier go flying out the window.

"Who are you?"

"Terra."

"Ignis, but everyone calls me Iggy."

"Terra, Ignis?" she began. "Do you believe that dreams can come true?"

They were quick to answer.

"I do," Terra began, "But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true."

"But while that's true," Ignis started. "I feel that having others help you, when you need it the most, or just for support, can also make dreams come true."

She paused before speaking.

"Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done." She turned to more to Terra as she continued to speak. "Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right."

"So that's what made her shine," Terra said. "Faith in her heart that anything is possible. Where did she go?"

"To the royal ball at the palace," she answered. "Go. And when you see her dancing..."

Ignis almost groaned at that as she tuned the rest out, she was never one for the really girly stuff, neither was Aqua really. Just the mere thought of dancing sent chills up her spine after what happened last time. Neither Aqua nor the Master found the destroyed room she had practiced in particularly funny. Although Pyrus, Terra, and Ventus laughed for a good while, until they were forced to help her clean it. Ha, revenge was sweet.

She resurfaced to see Terra making his way towards the palace, all the while leaving her behind with her thoughts.

_When I get my hands on him..._

As the neared the palace entrance they were shocked to see the girl now known as Cinderella, completely surrounded on all sides by the unversed.

"Not here too!" Terra shouted as he summoned his keyblade.

"Yeah well get used to it," Ignis said while summoning her own keyblade. "I think they're on every world."

They both quickly dispatched all of the unversed before turning back to check on Cinderella.

She opened her eyes and faced them before speaking.

"I've met you before," she started causing Iggy to almost trip over her own feet.

_Yeah, he was the guy trying to comfort you not twenty minutes ago._

"We'll take care of them. You wait right here," Terra said.

"Please, may I go with you," she said. "I so want to get to the ball"

They both turned to face her with confused and somewhat stunned looks on their faces.

_Wow, she must really want this _Ignis thought. _What a girly girl!_

"All right," Terra said. "But stay behind me, or you''ll get hurt."

"Oh please Terra, don't be so melodramatic," Iggy said while trying to keep her calm.

She said nothing as she stepped forward a bit.

"You're not worried?" Terra asked.

"Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?" she said catching both of them off guard.

"Oh, um," Terra said nervously. "I guess I did."

"Wow, this is my kinda girl," Ignis said while looking a Cinderella with new eyes. "Beautiful, strong, can bring Terra to near speechlessness."

"Shut up Iggy," Terra quickly retorted.

She just quietly giggled at the banter.

"So you ready?"

"Yes"

"I don't think we have to worry about her, she seems like she was born ready for this," Iggy said earning another small laugh before they walked inside.

-And GO!—

The place was crawling with unversed, from the ridiculously long hallway to the incredibly large staircase, and they had to protect Cinderella the entire way there. Not that she was complaining, protecting the beautiful princess had its rewards after all. Iggy sliced her way through the unversed, clearing the way for Terra who had stayed back with Cinderella, in case any of the unversed managed to get past Ignis.

After making their way through the castle, they finally reached the ballroom, where the army of unversed seemed to end.

"Oh, thank you Iggy, Terra."

She laughed as they both bowed to her, showing her the way to the ball floor. As she made her way to dance with the prince, Terra and Iggy discussed their situation.

"So, have you found any sign of Master Xehanort yet?" Ignis said while turning to face Terra.

"No. I found a world that he'd been too but didn't leave any clue as to where he was going."

"Hmm."

"What about you?"

"No, nothing. Oh, have you seen Ventus or Pyrus?"

Terra shook his head, "Why would I, they were back home when I left."

"They ran away from home," she sighed. "I think Ventus was chasing after you, and Pyrus after Ven, being a troublemaker again. I'm not really sure of the reason. All I know is, the master wants us to find them and bring them back right away. He seemed worried about something."

Terra slowly shook his head, trying to absorb what Ignis had just told him.

"Ven was trying to tell me something, before I left. I probably should've listened."

He received no response and turned back to the sight of Cinderella dancing gracefully with the Prince.

_Maybe just believing is enough _Terra thought.

-It is, Terra. It is.—

Off to the side another conversation was taking place.

"But who is she, Mother? Do we know her?"

"Well, the Prince certainly seems to. I've never seen her before."

"Nor I. But she certainly is- Wait! There is something familiar about her..."

-Brats, Anastasia had gotten nicer though, I remember that from when I was younger.—

With Terra and Ignis, they'd decided to leave, content with the thought that Cinderella had fulfilled her dreams, when out of the corner of his eye, Terra noticed unversed on the balcony.

He signaled Iggy and then ran to the man in blue, who seemed to be the coordinator for the ball, asking him how to get to the balcony. When told about the passage beneath the staircase, they quickly ran out of the ball room before heading down the stairs and through the large double doors off to the side.

While slashing and blasting their way through the unversed, Iggy, standing near the edge of the balcony while Terra took care of the last remaining unversed, turned to see if anyone had noticed them only to see an enormous unversed, who looked to be some type of conductor for a choir.

As it summoned three instruments, a drum, violin, and a horn of some kind, it played some kind of music that literally tried to kill them. It focused it's music to the balcony, Iggy and Terra holding their ears in pain at the horrible sound, before it focused enough power to cause an explosion, right were they were standing. While the unversed was focusing on the spot that had just exploded, they made their way to the floor, standing in front of Cinderella, ready to protect her and the other people. They did however, quickly make their way out of the exit when the unversed turned to face them.

The instruments that the unversed had summoned seemed to be semi-independent of the creature itself, as proven by the fact that while they attacked, it just stood there while letting the instruments attack them. It played music while trying to stomp on them, the instruments throwing themselves at the pair. It was a good thing that there were two of them, otherwise it could've been a very different fight.

While Terra got rid of the instruments, Iggy took care of the unversed herself, with a combination of Thunder magic and acrobatic attacks. It hadn't taken Terra long to get rid of the floating annoyances, and with his more brutal method of attack, he helped Iggy finish off the silly looking unversed. The coordinator of the ball came to thank them for stopping the unversed from destroying everything in sight.

He sighed, "And the guests were just beginning to enjoy themselves."

"Well don't give up just yet," Terra said.

Ignis, who hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, rather, she was looking towards Cinderella and the Prince, who seemed to be enjoying themselves, even if the ball had ended.

"Tell me something," Terra said while signaling for Ignis to pay attention, which usually wasn't a problem. "Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?"

"No. I believe they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command."

_A boy in a mask? _Iggy thought to herself.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Well... No, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then."

Ignis quickly interupted. "Did anyone see how he was controlling them?"

She received a negative but before she could ask anything else, she heard the bells toll, telling the occupants of the castle it was now midnight.

"Wait, Terra," Ignis said while bringing Terra to the side, "didn't the fairy godmother say something about the magic running out at midnight?"

They both turned to the sight of Cinderella quickly running away from the Prince, the coordinator quickly running after her.

-RUN, no not you readers! Get back here!—

While Cinderella made her way towards the exit, leaving behind one of her shoes on the staircase, Terra and Iggy made their way over not only to see Cinderella running from the man in blue, but also another familiar face.

"Aqua?" they both called out.

She turned to face them with a look of surprise on her face.

"Terra, Iggy!"

They quickly made their way down the stairs when Aqua told Terra about Ven and Pyrus running away from home.

"I know, Ignis already told me."

She paused before asking if he knew why Ventus would leave after him.

"It's like I told Iggy, I think he was trying to tell me something. And I didn't listen to him."

"Oh."

"So... did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No, but it seems, he's looking for pure hearts filled with light."

Iggy quickly turned to face him with a look of disbelief on her face. She had been caught off guard with that one.

"Terra, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"It must have slipped my mind. Sorry about that." He turned to Aqua before speaking again. "All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here."

"All right. I'll stay and see if I can find more clues."

As he walked away, he spoke one last time. "Okay. The Prince is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers." He paused before he continued speaking. "Aqua, Ignis, do you still have the same dream?"

Ignis who had been in a state of shock focused in when Terra spoke to the both of them.

"Well... Yes." Aqua deadpanned. Iggy had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"There's this girl here, her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem... a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. If you see her, give her my thanks."

"Will do."

As he turned to leave he heard Iggy call out to him.

"Terra," she said hesitating. "If you do find Master Xehanort, be careful around him."

He continued on, lost in thought.

'The boy in the mask who was leading the unversed. Who is he? Does he have anything to do with Master Xehanort's disappearance? And what did Ignis mean by be careful around Master Xehanort?"

-A lot, Terra. A lot.—

Aqua turned to Iggy, confused about what she said earlier.

"Iggy, what did you mean when you told Terra to be careful around Master Xehanort?"

She sighed and took a moment before answering.

"A few years ago, I found an extremely old book while looking for more advanced magic in the library. It had to be older than a decade at the very least and was damaged in some places. However, it did have some magic in it so I read through it. It contained something about those with hearts filled with light and only light. It took me by surprise because at the time, I believed all hearts had at least a small bit of darkness in them. It spoke of how the hearts have the ability to unlock something when brought together, but that's all I got before the page stopped. It was like someone tore the rest from the book."

She turned to face Aqua, who had a thoughtful look on her face, before continuing. "I think, that something is some type of weapon. Or something powerful enough to be locked away only to be opened by hearts of light. I hadn't realized until now that when Master Eraqus told us about the princesses of heart that they were the ones with hearts that had been completely filled with light. I don't really know what Master Xehanort is doing, messing around with this, but, I don't think we'll like the answer if we find him. I just hope Terra isn't alone when he finds him. It may be more than he can handle. And with Ventus and Pyrus out there, who knows what could happen."

Aqua was quiet as she digested the information before placing a hand on her friend's arm.

"They'll be alright," she said quietly. "He won't give in to the darkness. And we'll find Ven and Pyrus. They'll be alright."

"Of course they will." Ignis smiled delicately.

-Ummm—

As they made their way towards the prince, they felt an ominous presence radiating off of one of the guests. But before they could question her, a man in a rather well done blue suit from earlier ran by holding the glass they had seen him with, heading towards the prince.

"Who are those ladies?" Aqua quickly asked before he could pass them up. He backpedaled as he turned to point out each woman that had just passed them.

"Oh, er, if I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters."

Iggy looked at Aqua, the same thought obviously running through her head.

_There was something very wrong about them._

-Yep!-

"You came back!"

"Huh?"

Aqua was obviously confused as she turned to the Prince that had made his way over to them.

"Aqua," Ignis asked slowly, "Do you know him?"

She quickly shook her head no, while turning back to the Prince with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, my apologies. I was mistaken."

"Your Highness, I found this on the palace stairs."

"A glass slipper?"

Aqua giggled quietly as she heard Ignis mutter under her breath, "A glass slipper, what the heck?"

"One dropped by a lovely young lady, and I'll search far and wide to find the maiden to whom this belongs."

"You will?"

They turned to look at Ignis, who had the sense to look a bit embarrassed at her little slip, a blush staining her face.

"Of course, Your Highness," the Grand Duke said while throwing scathing looks at Ignis, the blush on her face intensifying.

"After all, you have finally found someone whom you wish to marry. Upon hearing that happy news, your father, the king, has decreed that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom. And I, the Grand Duke, will start with that closest residence, that of Lady Tremaine."

With that, the he walked off, a bit of a strut in his step as he shot Ignis a parting look, making Aqua laugh quietly again.

She huffed quietly before turning to speak to Aqua.

"It looks like we should pay this Lady Tremaine a visit, eh?"

"Yeah."

-Iggy, don't be so reserved. Ignis: I'll be whatever I want to be! *I'm a Barbie girl in a-* Author: NOOOOOO—

-You know what? I'll make the rest a different chapter, no more dragging this along! REVIEW-


	8. Light isn't always the answer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I wanna own a whole bunch of Kingdom Hearts plushies that I saw on the internet lolz and I want a Naruto headband, don't own Naruto either.

-SMILEY FACE-

They quickly made their way through the forest, the journey taking a bit longer on foot than if they had used their gliders, but they had wanted to be inconspicuous and those would've given them away immediately.

They found a rather well off look home that was partially hidden by the foliage in the surrounding area.

They listened in from the door as the Grand Duke from before spoke to Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

"You honor our humble home, m'lord."

"Quite so."

"May I present my daughters, Drizella and Anastasia."

"Just like we thought, there is darkness here," Aqua said quietly so they wouldn't be overheard.

Iggy nodded to her and they summoned their keyblades, ready to deal with the problem, but a voice called out to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Wait!"

They turned around to see where the voice came from, seeing nothing but dust and sparks of light in the air.

Ignis blinked, _Didn't that Fairy Godmother use those for travel?_

"It's dangerous to fight the darkness with light, my dears."

It was only a moment before an elderly woman appeared, wearing a blue cloak with a red bow at her neck.

"Fairy Godmother!" Iggy exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes it's nice to see you too Ignis."

"What are you doing here? Helping Cinderella?"

"I'm sorry but what is a Fairy Godmother?" Aqua interrupted.

"Hmm, I appear to those who believe that dreams come true."

The girls smiled

"Then I'm honored. But why would you advise us not to fight darkness with light?"

"Because strong rays of light create dark shadows. Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to you as 'light.' Jealousy and darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

"Then what should we do?" Aqua asked, confusion marring her face.

"It's quite simple, dear. One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading."

Iggy's eyes widened.

"So is she..."

"Yes, she is. I want you to join little Jaq and help him."

"We can do that," they said together without any hesitation.

"You'll need a bit of my magic to help Jaq. Are you ready?"

They looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Alright then. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

-Hehe—

"Well this has to be the weirdest thing I've done in my life. Well, the second weirdest"

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be doing something like this," Aqua said as she looked around at the seemingly large room.

"Yeah well, welcome to the life of a Keyblade Master. We should get used to it," Iggy said with a deadpan look on her face.

They studied their surroundings, a simple room with boxes, a desk, a wardrobe, and a few clothes lying about. Nothing odd, that is if you don't count the talking mouse wearing clothes and carrying a key too big for him.

Aqua walked forward, trying not to think of the odd situation she now found herself in and began to speak to the mouse.

"Are you okay?"

Ignis would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that the mouse began talking back.

"Cinderelley's stepmuddie locked her in her room. I've gotta let her out! I've gotta save Cinderelley!"

"Okay, make this the weirdest thing I've ever done," Iggy said as she walked toward the pair. "You wouldn't happen to be Jaq would you?"

He stopped to look at Ignis with a questioning look on his face.

"How'd you know?"

"Cinderella's Fairy Godmother sent us. She wants us to help you," she said summoning her keyblade, Aqua doing the same a moment later.

"Oh, zahg-zahg. Ooh! That's like Ven-Ven's!" he said in surprise, "Did you ever meeta Ven-Ven?"

"I'm Aqua," she said after a moment, "And this is Ignis, we call her Iggy, but tell us how you know about Ven."

"We're friends, good friends. Ven-Ven helped Jaq fix Cinderelley's dress."

"Hmm, seems like Ventus gets around, huh?" Iggy said as she turned to Aqua, but her entire focus was on Jaq.

"And where is he now?"

"Ven-Ven's looking for a friend, another friend," he said looking a bit melancholy.

"I see..." Aqua said quietly, "Ven... you must have just missed Terra. I can't understand why..."

She was cut off as they heard a voice outside the door.

"It always fit perfectly before."

"Quite enough of this. The next young lady. Please..."

"Oh no. Hear that! We've gotta flurry! Cinderelley's gotta try that slipper. Come on, come on, Zhog-zhog!"

With that Jaq ran as fast as he could, but he didn't get far before an unversed appeared before him, blocking his path.

"Aqua!" Ignis said as they stepped forward. She turned to face the small mouse, a gentle smile on her face. "It's all right, leave this to us. This is what we do."

"Jaq, don't lose that key!"

They turned back to face the unversed, who had grown in numbers while they spoke to Jaq.

Aqua, who had a serious look on her face, couldn't help but notice the feral look on Iggy's face. It wasn't anything drastic, but the look in her eyes made it seem like she was holding back a feral animal, albeit barely.

It startled her for a moment, the thought that she was going to go wild and lose control ran through her mind, but only for a moment, and the thought completely vanished at the sight she now saw.

She charged forward at blinding speeds, faster than anything she had seen, and Ven was the fastest of the five of them. She attacked the numerous unversed with quick graceful strikes, the feral look being replaced by one that was calm, serious, and in tune with what she was doing.

Aqua shakily jumped into the fray, taking down unversed after unversed, all the while leading Jaq closer to his mouse hole.

After what seemed to be hours, but what was really less than two minutes, they reached the hole, Jaq racing ahead of them, running his fastest.

"Thanks Aqua! Thanks Iggy!" he said as he disappeared in the darkness.

"Aqua," Ignis said, "Let us go see what's going on with the other women."

"Alright, let's go."

-dodo—

"You're sure you're the only ladies here?"

"There's no one else, Your Grace."

Aqua and Ignis spied Lady Tremaine and her daughters speaking with the Grand Duke from behind a vase.

"That conniving old witch," Aqua said venom lacing her voice. "I hope that Jaq can hurry up with that key."

Iggy said nothing though she silently agreed with her friend. They knew they were running out of time. If the Grand Duke left before Cinderella could get to him...

"Come on... Hurry, Jaq!" Aqua said

As the Grand Duke turned to leave, they knew they had to do something. Then, both girls felt something strange overcome them.

"Wha-"

Aqua was cut off as they started to grow back to their normal size, which would've been fine except for the fact that the landing they were on was too small for them. Iggy gave a small feminine grunt as she fell with Aqua.

The darker-haired girl looked down as everyone else in the room noticed them, Lady Tremaine and her daughters giving them scathing looks, and the Grand Duke with the glass slipper in his hand looking at the two curiously.

"Oh... would it..." Aqua began nervously, "Would it be alright... if I tried on the glass slipper?"

"Hmm... I met you at the palace. Unfortunately, you are not the young lady the Prince is looking for."

"Then, can I try?" Ignis countered quickly, "I should at least be given a chance to try it on."

_Good thinking Iggy _Aqua silently congratulated from her place.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Lady Tremaine said a fierce glare on her face.

"They're probably here to rob us!"

"Mother, do something!"

"Those girls do not live here," Lady Tremaine said as she turned slightly to face the Duke. "I only have two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace."

"Regardless..." he said walking towards Iggy, "She means no harm. Here you are my dear."

_That's not a part of the plan _Aqua thought. _Jaq! Hurry..._

"Your Grace... Please wait. May I try it on?"

They all turned to where the voice came from. A young woman, blond hair in a low bun made her way down the stairs and Ignis recognized this to be Cinderella. Lady Tremaine quickly tried to take control of the situation.

"Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child."

"Madam my orders were every maiden."

"You should let her go first," Iggy said as she made her way past the two of them. Aqua held out her hand to help Cinderella down to a nearby chair.

"Thank you," she said.

"I actually want to thank you," she said with a smile on her face, "for teaching Terra he needs to keep believing." She backed away as he made his way forward with the slipper, not seeing Ignis standing behind her.

Iggy, however, noticed an odd gleam in Lady Tremaines eye but was too late to stop what she was about to do. Sticking her foot out, she tripped the poor man, the slipper landing in shards all across the floor.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no. What will I do?" he cried. "The king! What will he say? What will he do?"

"But perhaps, if it will help" Cinderella said while reaching towards her pocket.

"No, no, nothing will help. Nothing..." he said while interrupting her.

"But you see, I have the other slipper." She held out an exact replica.

The Duke gasped delightedly and started kissing it.

-LOL—

Iggy and Aqua stood outside of Lady Tremaine's house having watched Cinderella leave with the Grand Duke.

The two began to take their leave.

But were stopped by a scream in the distance. They both turned to see the Grand Duke running back through the gates, but without Cinderella. They noticed he had a panicked expression on his face as they ran to meet him.

"What happened? Where's Cinderella?"

"Sh-she was attacked by a creature... a monster in the forest..." he said trying to catch his breath.

"A monster?" Aqua asked.

"It's probably an unversed Aqua," Ignis said with a grim expression on her face. "Let's go."

-Clever as always—

The sight that met them sent chills up Aqua's spine. Cinderella on the ground with a pumpkin shaped unversed ready to attack, with her family standing right behind it laughing at Cinderella's suffering.

The unversed prepared itself for its last attack on Cinderella, and as bombs shot out of its mouth and rained down upon the young woman, the Tremaines laughed even harder.

That was until they saw a clear bubble surrounding Cinderella, Aqua and Iggy, holding their blades.

"You three are twisted," Ignis declared with a glare. She looked back to see Aqua helping Cinderella off the ground. "Aqua, is she alright?"

"Yeah..."

"This is what happens when you go against my wishes!" Lady Tremaine said as a small pumpkin bomb landed at her feet sending them flying off into the distance.

"The darkness in their hearts overtook them," Aqua said quietly as they looked at the flying trio.

"Hah! It's no less than what they deserve for what they did," Iggy said with a small grin. She turned back to the unversed as it made to attack them.

"Cinderella, please let us handle this. Go," Iggy said as she turned to face the odd looking unversed.

Out of the corner of her eye she spied Aqua making her way next to her.

"Ready Aqua?"

"Yes," she said summoning her keyblade.

They both quickly dodged the unversed as it came barreling towards them, its vines nearly whipping their keyblades out of their hands.

They rolled, cartwheeled, and blocked as the thing chased after them, hardly giving them a chance to fight back. It spit bomb after bomb after them tearing up the terrain.

After a moment, it stopped seemingly out of breath, but as it started to inhale, it started sucking everything in sight into its mouth.

Ignis, using her keyblade to hold her in place, looked at Aqua who was having a hard time staying in one place as the ground around her was ripped apart.

She looked at the unversed again, an idea forming in her head, and she yanked his keyblade from the ground, rushing towards the creature.

"Aqua, cast blizzard magic," she called as she aimed her own keyblade forward. Shards of ice zoomed past her as she cast a mix of fire and air magic. The ice quickly melting as it reached the unversed, the wind freezing it a moment later.

It was a rather humorous scene as it was frozen with its mouth wide open. As Iggy landed in front of the frozen monster she turned to Aqua, her eyes closed.

She slowly turned back to the unversed who was starting to thaw, and set her keyblade in the ground in front of her. She spread her legs, and raised her hands, which had started to glow a pale red color and crackled with electricity.

Her keyblade, which was also glowing the same color, began to rise from the ground and hovered in front of her. Without opening her eyes she grabbed onto the hilt of the sword and aimed.

Aqua had to turn away from the blinding flash of light, but when she turned back she was met with the sight of an evaporating unversed and a heavily breathing, but smirking Ignis.

"Impressive eh?"

-Yep, JEEZ CINDERELLA's TAKING FOREVER!—

They watched from a distance as Cinderella was reunited with the Prince, Ignis standing next to Aqua as she rested on the fountain in the courtyard, couldn't help but smile.

"It seems like she got what she wanted after all."

"A pure heart filled with light..." Aqua said as they noticed the familiar glow that signified the arrival of the Fairy Godmother.

"It's strange, the Master taught us darkness needs to be destroyed. But how if not with light?" Ignis questioned.

"Oh, my dears, you're too young to know. Experience more things and you'll find the answers," as she spoke. "It's something that each Master must discover on their own. Just trust in your dreams."

She smiled and turned back towards the pair on the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Ignis, who was also looking at Cinderella.

_Maybe, just maybe..._

-WHAT! Finally, huff, huff! Review!-


End file.
